battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Stronghold
Fleet and Base Points and Resources * Total Resources may be incorrect *Points Given may vary slightly. (+/- 3) Aim and Target Table *This assume the player is constantly hitting the same level military strongholds for the the entire 72 hours. Example: it takes "only" 35 complete solo kills of MS-40's to get Tier 4. It says "36" but you need just 35 and then a small little extra bit of points-- just half of an easy MS-34 will then get you your 4.5M points and T4 reward. *The FM can now be reset. When reset, your points will be set to 0 and new target values are assigned for all tiers. Uranium may only be won once from each tier per FM - reset does not enable winning uranium a second time. *Also note, you DO NOT gain more time to complete the FM the second time. What remaining time you have on your clock when you choice to restart, is the total time you will have to complete it for the second time. Additional Information *The Military Stronghold was introduced to the Event Shop during Raid Dragon's Nest. *Chat abbreviaton for Military Stronghold is MS. *The Military Stronghold are used in Forsaken Missions (as of October 2013). *The Military Stronghold the Draconian Outposts (December 2012 to September 2013). *The Military Stronghold provide far less resources than the Draconian Outpost. For example, Level 34 Military Stronghold offers 3,500,000 total res, where Level 31 Draconian Outpost offers 15,009,048 total res. *Level 27 Military Stronghold use medium ships, with no missiles but ~1 torpedo. Other weapons have range shorter than torpedoes so very easy to kite. *Level34 Military Stronghold use medium ships x4, lowish armour. Stop in/near base - then you can go somewhere else! (this changed in Nov 2013 - now L14 thru L40 will follow you). *Mostly missiles (longer range than Cutlass) which can hit subs underwater, so you can't kite. Can be killed with concentrated Cutlass Missiles, though they may have missile protection. *Levi or BBarge with Cannons (and missile protection on the flagship) (Hardened Barrels and/or Auto Loader help) work well, but will take quite a bit of damage. *Siege Drones 2 are pretty ineffective against the ships but great on the base. *Level 34 Military Stronghold can be entirely destroyed by Arbiter with Siege Drones 2, but takes 75% of the drones. You can't retreat easily because you can't control the drones! Siege Drones 2 are much more effective if you take out the ships with something else first - then you only lose ~2-3 drones. *The Military Stronghold-34 fleets have sonar. Level 40 Military Stronghold use similar but stronger ship (but no sonar). Fleet Only Fleet Points and Resources *'Fleet Points' is the points given when a player only destroys the fleet, not the base. ~ * Fleet Points may be slightly incorrect. Fleet Aim and Target Table *This assumes the player is constantly hitting a certain exact level of military strongholds for the entire 72 hours. Other Additional Facts * I looked at them with eyeballs and discovered: * 27: - Ships: 4x battlecruiser -- First: 1 torpedo, 1 missile, 2x ballistics -- Second: 2x ballistics -- Third: 4 ballistics of 2 rounds, 2 ballistics of 1 round - Platforms: 8 -- 4x missile -- 4x ballistics * 34: - Ships: 4x Battlecruiser -- All four ships same format -- saw one ship with a mortar -- other 3 ships each have 3 slots firing off 3 volleys of 2 missiles each, or 6 missiles - Platforms: 18 -- 14 missile -- 4 ballistics NOTE: 34 is so incredibly missile heavy, you should gear your armor towards missile prevention if you plan to attack these * 18 - Ships: 4x Light Cruiser -- Each ship had 4 weapons, however, they melted so quickly I couldnt figure out what they were packing. - Platforms: 8 -- 4 missile -- 4 ballistic * 22 - Ships: 4x Light Cruisers -- 2 gunships had 3x (1 per round) cannons (3 total shots in the volley) -- 1 ship was equipped with a torpedo * 55 - Ships: 7 Dreadnaught (X?) -- no further notes as I only peeked - Torpedo Towers: 4 - Platforms: 44 -- 9 cannons -- 25 missile -- 5 disruptor cannons -- 2 mortars -- 3 cerberus rockets * 65 - Ships: 8 Dreadaught (X?) -- no further notes as I only peeked - Torpedo Towers: (3) (less than 55!!) - Platforms: 67 -- 3 cerberus rockets -- 7 disruptor cannons -- 4 mortars -- 8 draconian cannons (the type that shoot you OR your missiles (?)) -- 5 anti-mortar platforms * 40 - Ships: 5 Battlecruiser -- 2 missile ships (6 missiles per volley) -- 2 ballistics ships -- 1 mortar ship - Platforms: 28 -- 14 missile -- 13 cannons -- 1 mortar - Torpedo bays: 3 Note: on 40's all ships come out to meet you if you stop and don't go anywhere. * ALSO NOTE: the ships walk out to a certain spot and then stop. That has got to be a strategy to kill them after they stop. The only ones that chased me to the edge were Light Cruisers in either 18 or 22, I can't remember which. -- ---- From the 20th November 2013 to 26th November 2013, Forsaken Missions targets did give out more points. *Targets 5 - 27 were awarded 40% more points. *Targets 34+ were awarded 20% more points. From the 27 Nov 2013 Forsaken Mission Onward: *There has been a permanent increase in resource and points payouts for some targets. Going forward: **Level 5 - 27 have had their points payouts increased. **Level 5 - 47 have had their resource payouts increased. Level 75 and 85 strongholds were added for the 21 July 2015 FM. Related Pages *Forsaken Missions *Draconian Outpost External Links *11/20/2013 Special Points Bonus *Increased Points & Resource Release Notes *Military Stronghold Layout - BP Information Blogspot Video Navigation Category:Events Category:Forsaken Missions